Emmett gets hyper!
by Broken amongst the moonlight
Summary: When Emmett eats all the candy in a candy factory, he goes around having 'fun' and doing a he pleases, while making people mad, upset, and annoyed with his Emmett-ness! It's really good, give it a chance! ENJOY!


**This is ALL Emmett crazy-ness! Have you ever wondered what would happen if Emmett got hyper? You know, never thought it could happen, but hey what do you know? It did!! Ha-ha-ha I'm so evil sometimes, but I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!! Now I command you to like it, or ill set out my evil mutant vampire Ninja Turtles after you!! They have no mercy!! Mwahahahahahahaha cough cough hahahahahahahahaha…!! Okay enough with my ranting, Read on!!**

Emmett's POV

I just had TONS of candy, and when I mean TONS I mean TONS! Like when you go to the factory where they make it, and eat ALL of their products. Well that's exactly what I did, and boy was I HYPER!! Ha-ha-ha.

I was soooo hyper; I was jumping off the walls. Literally. Being a vampire I guess can come in handy you know. But here I was, jumping off the wall onto the glass chandelier in the living room.

"Weeee!! Spidy-man to the rescue! Dun-dun-DUN!" I flicked my wrist like they do on spider-man, Dude that was the awesome-est movie in the millennia!! "Do-Dum-Dee-duh, here I goooooooooooooooooo!!" I swung from the chandelier onto Edward's grand-piano. "And he sticks the landing!" I put my arms in the air and stood up straight.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! What do you think you are doing?!" Uh oh, I was caught by the mother-ship!!

"To the bat-mobile!!" I said, sticking my right index finger out and putting my left hand on my hip. I looked totally awesome! "Woohoo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, while running as fast as I could to the garage. "Which to ride, which to ride…" I said, tapping my finger on my chin.

"Ahaa, perfect." A huge grin spread on my face as my eyes rested on the _Silver Volvo_ that will be my bat-mobile. I climbed in and pressed ALL the buttons and I mean ALL. Music started to blare, and the air conditioner turned on, the trunk popped open and all the windows went down.

"EMMETT, NO! I DO NOT THINK SO!!" Uh oh, I see Eddie has lived from the Klutzy-Bella.

With force I didn't know he had, Eddie threw me out of his car.

"What the heck was that for Eddie?!" I was now sprawled on the floor of the garage.

"That, Emmy, was for being in my car! Now go play somewhere else." He said, pressing his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose.

"Fine! But if it's the last thing I do, I WILL drive my bat-mobile!" I picked up a pair of scissors and ran out of there. I was mumbling under my breath how 'people need to live a little and let me have some fun'.

I was now on top of the stairs and looked in my hand where the scissors were. A wide evil grin spread across my face.

"I ran with scissors, and LIVED!! Ha-ha-ha-ha" I started to do a happy dance, but then a plan came to mind, and I ran to Alice's closet.

It was huge, and I mean HUGE! Like bigger than a Mall, and dude those places are big.

I picked up the closest particle; it was a see-foam blue strapless cocktail dress. One that Alice had worn to Tanya's death-day party. Uck Tanya, so I guess she wouldn't mind if I….

I started to cut to dress to shreds, and when I was done, all at my feet were the remnants of the dress all shredded at my feet. A picked up another fabric from the rack, and I grinned even wider if possible. It was one of the many Alice's wedding dresses, the most recent one.

It was a sweetheart mermaid gown with a wrapped bodice and lace godets and passimenterier loop trim. It was beautiful on Alice, and it was a very expansive and was made by a top designer, one of Alice's favorites.

Instead of ruining the dress, I put it on. Where it hit the floor on Alice when she walked down the aisle, it went just below my knees. I looked in the mirror, and the bust was on verge of ripping, I had to take off the ribbon on the bust or else I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to. I twirled around a few times, admiring the figure in the mirror. All of a sudden a little short, mad, pixie jumped in the mirror. If I was still alive, she would have given me a heart attack.

"Alice, what the heck?! You almost gave me a heart attack." I mocked surprise, holding my hand to where my dead heart was.

"A heart attack would feel so much better compared to what I'm going to do to you!" she hissed, threw clinched teeth. And I swear I saw fire leap through her eyes.

"I'm gone!!" I yelled, running out of her room. I was barely down the stairs when her little hands caught me. She cackled like a maniac and I fell on the stairs. I was holding onto the banister when Rosalie walked in, my Rose to the rescue.

"Alice, what are you doing." She asked, she was reading a fashion magazine, flipping through the pages looking for something interesting to read.

"You better say Good-Bye to you Love-Bear, because when I'm done with him he's going to be begging for mercy. And there will be nothing left to beg about!!" she cackled again, and for the first time I actually thought she was scary!!

"Alice, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to, I was just bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time. That dress, the one I tore up, you wore to Tanya's death-day party! I didn't think you would mind! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! And don't use you lipstick and mascara tomorrow, its super-glue!!" I cried, well more like dry sobbed, and started to throw a tantrum. "And Rose, I hid the engine to your BMW in Bella's underwear drawer! Okay, I'm sorry!"

"You. Did. What?!" Rosalie hissed in my ear, her breath tickling my throat. If she wasn't pissed at me that would have totally turned me on.

"N-nothing," I whispered, looking up into her beautiful butterscotch eyes, which softened when she looked at me, but hardened again. "I have to go…" I took Alice's distraction as my get away, and ran like I was running out of hell, and well compared to anything else that was hell.


End file.
